The Forgotten Finder
by jonnyboy17
Summary: What happened to the Quagmires, Captain Widdershins, Fernald, Fiona and Hector as the question mark figure appeared? More importantly, who are the people inside and are they truly on their side? Read and review please.


Author's note: Sorry I've been away so long

**Author's note: Sorry I've been away so long. But I was re-reading The End and I just wanted to make a new twist on the ending. Read and review please.**

As the Quagmires, Hector, Captain Widdershins, Fernald and Fiona neared the mysterious figure shaped like a question mark, they were shaken with fear. No one, even Captain Widdershins, who was in VFD the longest, knew what it was. Everyone knew their fates were sealed.

Or were they?

An opening formed, much like a tunnel that began to suck everyone in, including the water. Some kind of cannon began to pull everyone tightly inside a dark tunnel, but the water was promptly disposed of through a tube that extended back into the sea and closed via an airlock.

"Where are we, stepfather?" Fiona asked.

The old captain couldn't even shrug he was so shocked. He had no idea what they were doing in the tunnel, but that wasn't his least concern. He was more preoccupied with the thoughts of who were these people and if they are in VFD, whose side they were on.

Another opening formed at the end of the tunnel, offering rays of light and direction that everyone began to crawl toward.

When Quigley Quagmire, the first person to step outside did so, he was heavily amazed. There were at least fifty radar screens in the room, each one more advanced and sophisticated. Quite a few more screens were also there, that showed offices in buildings quite far away and people as well.

Once everyone was inside, a man with jet-black hair walked into the room. "Surprised?" he asked.

"Where are we, and who are you?" Hector demanded.

"This is the latest in human technology," the man answered. "It was being designed by people all over the world since Da Vinci's time. He, of course, played his part in the architecture. This is the root of all secrets, far beyond any that could have possibly been made in all of history."

"Who are you?" Hector said, louder.

"My name, like this vessel, has many names," the man said. "My birth name was Demetrius. But listen closely if you want to live."

"Are you in VFD?" Isadora asked.

"I joined VFD far before the schism," Demetrius answered.

"You look young for someone who has lived that long," Widdershins said.

"Good observation, Widdershins," Demetrius said.

Before anyone could say anything, Demetrius quickly explained. "I know you all must have a great deal of questions concerning me and this vessel, so let me clarify. First, I am not the only person on this vessel. There are several more, but they are busy at the moment, as I'm sure you would imagine.

"Second, this is a level of VFD above top-secret. The CIA has no idea we exist. We have existed far before the CIA, NSA, and the FBI for heaven's sake. So pay close attention. We mean you no harm; we exist to ensure that peace manifests not only in VFD, but in the world as well."

"You must have done one heck of a job at the Hotel Denouement then," Duncan snapped dryly.

"We had no control over that," Demetrius said. "There was no way to intervene without causing the deaths of innocents as well."

"Why did you not put out the fire?" Fernald said.

"We sent a unit to the Hotel Denouement in disguise," Demetrius said. "By the way, you may call me Deme for short. Anyway, the unit reported that the Baudelaires assisted in the burning down of the hotel. They were too shocked to do anything further. Besides, the Medusoid Mycelium had been spread, and we couldn't get anyone to take a dose of horseradish. The place was in utter chaos and we could not maintain control."

"No," Quigley said angrily. "No! Violet never…I mean they would never do something like that."

"I'm afraid they did, Quigley," Deme said.

"How do you know our names?" Isadora asked.

"Because, Isadora, we know every person who has ever had their last name associated with VFD, and that includes the Quagmires, and of course, the Baudelaire family."

"How come you did not assist us when my ship was attacked?" Hector asked.

"Did you not land near the _Queequeg_?" Deme said. "Did you not get rescued by this indestructible vessel? Are you not safe and dry right now?"

Sure enough, no one had noticed but everyone's clothes were, in fact, dry.

"That still doesn't explain where the Baudelaires are," Fiona said.

"They are currently at Ishmael's island," Deme said.

"Wasn't Ishmael a rogue agent?" Captain Widdershins asked. "He forced the Baudelaire parents off of the island many years ago."

"He and his ridiculously sheltered band of white-cloaked fellows are on their way to Lousy Lane on a raft," Deme said. "They have all inhaled the Medusoid Mycelium that Count Olaf unleashed."

"They won't survive the voyage," Duncan gasped. "The Baudelaires will die!"

"The Baudelaires have been abandoned there," Deme said. "We are headed for the island, but unfortunately, Kit Snicket, along with Count Olaf, is dead."

Everyone gasped. "Kit can't be dead!" Quigley cried.

"I'm very sorry," Deme said.

"Why did you not arrive there sooner?" Isadora cried.

"She was destined to die," Deme said. "Nothing could have been done for her. The horseradish would have poisoned the baby, and we had to think of the baby."

Everyone was silent for a while.

A dark-haired, very attractive woman walked into the room and caught Duncan's eye.

"We have T-minus seven minutes until we arrive at the island," she reported to Deme, who nodded grimly.

"Thank you, Rachel," he said.


End file.
